


I'm With You

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But it's still cute, M/M, Thank you Leap Year, Thorin is secretly a teddy bear, Yes I borrowed the idea, a petite Gordon Ramsey, and Bilbo is an angry chef, who loves cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days turns into a month. Bilbo misses Thorin and Thorin surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries if you can't tell. And also it's 10:47 at night and I should really be sleeping I have a math test tomorrow, but instead I'm giving you this.

A week or so had passed since Drogo and Primula came back. They thanked Bilbo for taking care of Frodo on such notice. Bilbo merely shook his head and told them it was nothing. Dis had come a few days after that and taken Fili and Kili back. Thorin feigned relief, but Bilbo could tell that the minute they had left his apartment he missed them. The apartments were very quiet after they had left. It wasn’t uncomfortable, the boys had just created a lively atmosphere in the apartments, often running between the two as they played games and included little Frodo in them. Fili and Kili had done less damage then Thorin in the two weeks they were with them then Thorin had in one day. It was astounding to say the least. Bilbo often came home to the doors wide open and Fili and Kili chasing each other with various items as swords and shields. Bilbo would make dinner while Thorin was used as a pillar for Fili and Kili’s fort. Bilbo had sworn himself to secrecy on that tid bit of information, but it had come at a high price.

It was a particularly busy day at the tea house and Bilbo hadn’t been able to come home at a decent hour. It was nearly eleven thirty when he trudged into the elevator, the day wearing down on him. His phone had died and he was in desperate need of a meal. His head hit the door to the elevator and he closed his eyes for a moment only to wake up as he nearly fell out of the elevator. He caught himself in time and trudged into his apartment. His shoes left where they fell off his feet. He saw there was a to go box on the counter and a little note.

_I left you dinner – T_

_P.S. It’s delivery_.

Bilbo smiled and stuck it in the microwave as he put all of his stuff away. He stood at the counter and ate the Chinese food Thorin had ordered. Bilbo was too tired to care. He stuffed it in his mouth and was finished in record time, throwing the box away and putting his fork in the dishwasher. He stretched and walked into his room. He didn’t bother to turn on the light as he stripped down to his under wear. It had been warm in the evenings despite the calendar stating September. He crawled into his side of the bed and vaguely noticed the large lump on the other side. Once he got comfortable, the lump moved and scooted closer to Bilbo. Warm arms wrapped around Bilbo’s torso and Bilbo fitted himself into the lump’s shoulder. Bilbo hummed and nearly fell asleep.

“I didn’t think you’d ever come home.” Thorin’s sleepy remark sounded in the dark.

“Oh hush, I’m just a few hours late.” Bilbo yawned. “You managed not to burn my kitchen down while I was gone.” Bilbo smiled in the dark and nuzzled his nose into Thorin’s neck. Thorin hummed low in his throat, but it was nearly lost as Bilbo found himself falling asleep.

“Goodnight, Bilbo.” Bilbo almost couldn’t reply, but he managed a groggy response,

“Night, Thorin.” It wasn’t too long after that that Bilbo fell into a peaceful rest.

xXx

The Saturday morning brought bright rays of light from the windows. Bilbo woke up slowly. Thorin’s warmth not granting him the luxury of removing himself from the bed to make breakfast. Thorin was still sleeping soundly, usually one to sleep in on the weekends. Bilbo moved his head to rest on Thorin’s chest, his head gently moving as Thorin breathed in and out. His mouth was slightly open and Bilbo dared to reach up and give him a slight kiss. Thorin’s breathing faltered, but he didn’t wake up, at least not yet. Bilbo returned to watching Thorin from his chest. Finally his breathing changed and his hand moved to Bilbo’s hip.

“It’s rather creepy to watch me while I sleep.” Thorin mumbled out of his unconscious state. Bilbo chuckled softly.

“I find it endearing.” He put his ear to Thorin’s chest and listened to the taller man’s heart. Thorin’s laughter rumbled in his chest as he opened his eyes. The feeling of Thorin’s hand on Bilbo’s hip was a comforting one. His thumb began to trace circles on the blonder man’s skin. Bilbo closed his eyes and he could feel Thorin move to kiss Bilbo’s forehead. Bilbo smiled softly. Bilbo moved to get up, but Thorin’s hand on his hip denied him from moving. Bilbo looked at Thorin with a stormy glare.

Thorin didn’t loosen his grip on Bilbo one bit. “But I’m hungry.” Thorin continued to hold him. Bilbo pouted. Thorin had an odd look on his face when Bilbo settled down. Bilbo tilted his head and stared at Thorin trying to think about anything that could have upset the still somewhat unconscious man.

“Hmm?” Thorin hummed and moved his hands to Bilbo’s back. Thorin opened his eyes a little bit more to take in Bilbo’s worried expression.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin looked away, but held Bilbo closer to his chest. Bilbo felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest and the worst things came to mind. He wanted to pull away, but Thorin held him close, but continued to avoid his eyes. Bilbo was getting upset at his contradictory attitude. Bilbo forced himself to lean over Thorin with his hands on either side of the dark haired man’s head. Thorin finally looked at Bilbo, his hair was tasseled and his eyes were alight with a smoldering gaze.

“I have to leave tomorrow.” Thorin nearly whispered. His voice was quiet, Bilbo almost didn’t hear him. Bilbo was confused on what he’d meant. Was he leaving forever? Where was he going? Why was he leaving? Was he just leaving Bilbo? “I have company business overseas and I don’t know when I’ll be back, so I want to spend as much time as I can with you today. And preferably not leave this bed.” Bilbo visibly relaxed. He settled down in Thorin’s arms once again.

“Alright, but I _am_ hungry.” Thorin chuckled and they both got up long enough to make some quick snacks, nothing of great talent even for Thorin, but soon they were back in bed, feeding each other and sharing a few chaste kisses. All of Bilbo’s worries were pushed to the back of his mind when Thorin popped a raspberry in his mouth and tossed one at Bilbo.

xXx

The alarm went off and Thorin hurried to shut it off. He didn’t want to wake Bilbo. The digital clock said 4:45. His plane left at 6 and he wanted to get through customs in an orderly fashion. He gently moved Bilbo off of his chest and into the large expanse of pillows. Thorin hurried to shower and put on some comfortable clothes, which meant slacks and a button up. He nixed the tie, jacket, and vest since he was going to be sitting on a plane for over seven hours. He put his hair up in a loose bun and went into his apartment to gather all of his things together.

He looked at the clock again and it read 5:15. He had ten minutes before he would be late. He picked up his pace, grabbing a quick snack out of the fridge and putting it in the top pocket of his suitcase before he left it outside his door and went back into Bilbo’s apartment. The younger man was sprawled out on the bed, taking advantage of no longer having to share it. Thorin smiled and walked over to the side that was closest to his head. He leaned down and kissed Bilbo’s brow before lingering a minute and rushing out the door to catch his flight. Balin shot him a text telling him he was there and if he didn’t hurry then he’d never get through customs. Thorin nearly ran down the stairs in his impatience to wait for the elevator. Finally it arrived and his mood sunk as the elevator brought him down the apartment complex.

xXx

Bilbo was running around the kitchen yelling orders. It had become extremely busy in the past few weeks. It usually picked up around autumn and winter, but nothing like this. They had been slammed almost nonstop for a week. It helped keep Bilbo’s mind off the fact he would go home to an empty apartment each night, but it was wearing on his nerves and he was sure that his hair was turning greyer each second. And to think he was only 33. It had been nearly a month since Thorin had left and although they had texted nearly every day it didn’t last before one of them had work. They had tried skyping, but the times were always bad with either one of them asleep or the other in a meeting.

Bilbo was rushing about trying to get orders out and he could see Hamfast and Bain making drinks at lightening speeds. Everyone seemed happy and despite it being a mad house he was glad to see everyone looking so happy. More people continued to swarm into the building and Bilbo let the door to the kitchen swing close and he went back to bossing around his crew. He moved from station to station making sure that everything was perfect. Suddenly Drogo came to the window into the kitchen looking worried. Bilbo tilted his head and looked at his cousin.

“Bilbo.” Drogo started. He had a plate in his hand and he continued to look weary. “A customer said that the food was cold.” Bilbo walked over, wiping his hands on his apron and checked the food. It was perfect temperature. He shook his head and waved him off.

“Ask them if they’d like something else or I can make them a new dish.” Drogo nodded hurriedly and went back out taking the plate and putting it on the counter. Bilbo felt the back of his head start to twitch at the thought of someone trying to scam him. Bilbo got a few more plates out before Drogo came back looking flustered and saddened.

“They said that they’d like a new dish, preferably something worth eating.” Bilbo clenched his fists and sneered. Everyone in the kitchen was watching intently as they worked around the scene. Bilbo waved Drogo off and told him that if the customer didn’t like the next dish then he may leave and find business somewhere else. Drogo again nodded and left. Bilbo was left alone to make his own personal favorite that he had perfected in his years of making it. By the time Drogo came back Bilbo gave it to him and had a smug look on his face. Drogo left with the plate and his crew began to chatter quietly to each other. He had a few more plates head out to the lobby before the door swung open to reveal Drogo. He was holding the plate that he had just sent out. Bilbo glared at the plate and grabbed it from Drogo.

He shoved the door open as Drogo told him what table. Bilbo found it easily enough and nearly threw the plate down on the table. He was a small man, but he had a temper, especially when it came to his cooking. Bilbo didn’t have a chance to start yelling before the man looked up at him and Bilbo started to choke on his words. Thorin stood up and Bilbo launched himself at him. The dining room went silent. Bilbo hugged Thorin tight to his chest before he pulled back and crashed his lips to the other man’s. When they both ran out of breath Bilbo pulled back, smiling.

“Do you know how hard it was to send your food back?” Thorin chuckled and Bilbo laughed loudly as the dining room began to eat again. He kissed Thorin again and Thorin chuckled as he reciprocated the kiss.

“I have to get back to work, but you’ll be home tonight?” Thorin nodded. Bilbo gave him one last chaste kiss and headed back into the kitchen, much to his dismay. He had a month of lost time to catch up on, he wanted to start now, but he didn’t want to leave his crew alone to deal with the almost constant rush. Bilbo felt weightless as he flitted around the kitchen. After a month Thorin was back and he was excited to finally be back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm so glad for all you kudos and comments and things of the like I love it and it keeps me going through the day.


End file.
